


Rainfall

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Takuya x Kouji/Kouji x Takuya]  Takuya doesn't like the rain.  Kouji's had about enough of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainfall

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
 **Title:** Rainfall  
 **Character:** Takuya x Kouji  
 **Word Count:** 1,000|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Challenge: write a fluffy fic.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Takuya x Kouji/Kouji x Takuya] Takuya doesn't like the rain. Kouji's had about enough of this.

* * *

Rain pattered against the window, tree branches tossing in the breeze and the tip of one scraping against the glass as well. Takuya leaned forward, hoping for some kind of glimpse of sunlight, only to sigh and slump down, an annoyed twist to his lips. 

“Isn’t it ever going to stop raining?” He hated sounding like he was whining. It reminded him of his brother when Shinya had been five. It wasn’t what he wanted to feel like now, when he was nearly twenty years older than that. 

“Yes.” Kouji settled down next to him, holding two cups of steaming hot tea. He held one of them out to Takuya, who took it and stared into it for a few moments before taking a sip. 

“Whoa. This is really good. Where’d you learn how to make this?” It would never fail to amaze him that after having known Kouji for the bulk of both their lives that his lover could still surprise him with something he didn’t know Kouji knew. 

“Mom taught me how.” There was a faint hint of a smile over his lips at that. Takuya knew he actually meant his stepmother; the language of the twins and their families was something they’d all learned to decipher over the years. ‘Mom’ was Minamoto Satomi, Kouji’s stepmother; ‘Mother’ was Kimura Tomoko, who had raised Kouichi. 

Takuya nodded, peering back out to the cascading rain, and shuddering as he did. “Are you _sure_ it’s going to stop raining? Doesn’t look like it.” 

Kouji didn’t bother to look up from his tea. “Of course it’s going to stop. This isn’t the end of the world, Takuya. I checked the weather report. It’s going to end in a little while.” 

Takuya opened his mouth to say something else, only for Kouji to pull his cell phone out of his pocket and turn the screen to face him, showing the most recent weather report. He blinked a few times and shut his mouth. 

“If I knew it was that easy to shut you up, I would’ve done it a lot sooner,” Kouji said, one lip quirked up. Takuya glowered at him. 

“It still doesn’t look like it’s going to stop.” 

“I don’t care what it looks like.” Kouji sipped his tea. “I’d think you’d have other things to worry about than if it rains or not tonight.” 

Takuya refused to pout. He was twenty-five; twenty-five year olds didn’t pout. Even if Kouji said he did. Frequently. 

“Of course I do. I just can’t do them while it’s raining.” He could. The rain just kept distracting him, especially with how the tip of the tree branch kept scraping at the window. If he’d been ten, he would’ve probably come up with all kinds of ideas sparked by that, ranging from monsters attacking to people trying to sneak inside. As it was, he just kept on staring at it, wishing it were low enough so he could break it off and get a little peace. 

Kouji just rolled his eyes. “You’re impossible when you can’t get outside.” 

“So?” Takuya refused to even consider that he was pouting. Even when he knew he was pouting. He hated rain. He hated anything that kept him from going outside when he wanted to. That was one of the reasons he worked from home; if he needed to, he could always close up shop for an hour or so and go for a quick walk. 

Unfortunately, with the rain pouring as it was, he refused to set foot outside the door. 

Kouji finished his tea and set the cup down, then stood up. “Come on. We’re going outside before you start clawing at the walls.” 

“I’m fine!” Takuya yelped, shaking his head. “I’m not going out like that! You said it was going to clear up, we can wait!” 

“Take this.” Kouji reached into the closet and tossed an umbrella at him. “We’ll be fine. I promise you that you won’t melt. Whatever you’re made out of, it’s not sugar.” 

Takuya caught the umbrella and started to put it down right away. “I don’t like walking in the rain.” 

“You’re going to walk in it with me. Wouldn’t you like that?” Kouji tilted his head to the side, one eyebrow lifted in query, and Takuya hesitated. 

He did hate walking in the rain, even with an umbrella. But the thought of walking in it with Kouji…well…he’d never tried that before. The situation had just never come up before. 

Kouji pulled his jacket on, tossing Takuya’s over to him a moment later. “Jacket. Umbrella. The nasty rain will not get to you. I promise.” 

“It will too.” Takuya muttered even as he tugged himself into his jacket. “It always does.” 

“You’ll live if it does.” Kouji hardly waited for him to get ready before heading out the door. Takuya shot him a dirty look; the least the other could do was wait if he were going to insist on this! 

From the outside, the rain almost didn’t seem too bad. The wind gusted against them both, beading across the umbrella and falling a short distance away from Takuya. He breathed in deeply, trying not to admit to himself that he liked the scent of rain in the grass. Even if he didn’t like walking in the rain itself all that much, he’d always enjoyed a good walk _after_ the rain. 

He caught up with Kouji, who hadn’t gone that far once stepping outside of the house. Together they headed down the street. The wind continued to toss tree branches around, but without the scrape on the window, Takuya’s nerves eased off. He started to enjoy being out here a little. 

“See?” Kouji grinned at him. “This is better than complaining, isn’t it?” 

“I didn’t think you liked being outside all that much.” 

Kouji shrugged. “Better than hearing you complain.” 

Takuya decided he hadn’t heard that. It made life much easier. As did walking with Kouji. Even if it was raining. 

**The End**


End file.
